The Ohana just got bigger
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: The Ohana is about to grow by 5 members to Steves surprise


The Ohana just got bigger

"Hey Boss, Can I take off early today? Dori's got a vet appointment" Kono asked as she stuck her head through Steve's office door.

"yeah no problem. What's wrong with her?" Steve asked, hoping the dog he and Danny got Kono was ok. Kono had decided not to put the dog through police training since they had Reaper, now she was just a pet and Steve would take Reaper over there every now and then to play with Dori who was about a year old now.

"I don't know. She's gained a lot of weight recently and she's always whining and dragging blankets and clothes into her crate, and she eats her food like it wont be there if she blinks. I think she has worms or something" Kono said looking worried

"Ok, yeah take her to the vet and let us know what happens" Steve said waving as she left. He heard Danny say bye in the hallway right before he came into Steve's office.

"Where is she going?" Danny asked his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

Steve smiled and said "Nice to see you too babe, she's taking Dori to the vet."

"Oh in that case, want to knock off early and head home? Chin already left too so it's just us" Danny said as he sat on the edge of Steve's desk.

"Yeah beers sound good right now so let's go" Steve grabbed Danny's hand and they walked to the Camaro.

They got home and Steve grabbed a couple of longboards from the fridge, popped the tops and carried them to the living room, where Danny was lounging on the couch, shirtless, Steve noted, he was beginning to rub off on Danny.

"What are you grinning about?" Danny said as he took the beer and drank.

"You and your lack of clothing" Steve said as he stretched out on the couch and pulled his own shirt off.

"This coming from you who thinks its appropriate to molest me at work. This is our home, I can be shirtless if I want" Danny retorted and set his beer down and inched closer to Steve, "plus your skin is warm and I like it against mine"

Steve smiled and kissed him and said "Me too" Just then someone knocked on the door and Steve looked out the window and saw Konos red car. He threw his shirt on and answered the door and saw a very angry Kono on his doorstep.

"What's the matter Kono?" Steve said as she stormed inside and turned to glare at him.

"You and your horny ass dog is what's the matter! Dori is pregnant!" Kono yelled at him. Danny burst out laughing and was crying and holding his sides.

"No, that's not possible. Reaper is a trained police dog, he wouldn't just impregnate another dog. Plus you were supposed to be watching them when they played. I told you he wasn't fixed!" Steve said defending himself.

Kono scoffed "And your a trained Navy SEAL, doesn't mean you don't jump Danny every time he moves!"

"Hey! How did I get dragged into this?" Danny yelled from the couch

"and how am I supposed to watch them the whole time, you leave Reaper with me for hours sometimes and excuse me but I thought he had a little self control. Unlike you!" Kono yelled pointing at Steve and by now Danny was laughing again.

"Ok geez! No need to get violent" Steve said, because even though he was a SEAL, Kono scared the hell out of him when she was angry, "I'm sorry, I can't exactly make Reaper apologize, he's a guy. He's horny and Dori was there"

"Oh no! No apology needed, your helping me finance these puppies! Vet visits, special food for them and Dori, and your going to be there when they are born!" Kono said, smiling and returning to her normal self, "You too Danny!"

"What? This isn't my fault! It's Steve's stupid dog" Danny said, his laughter suddenly subsiding.

"But he's your dog too and your laughing! So guess what you two just became grandparents!" Kono said as she pulled out the ultrasound "your the proud new grandpas of 5 Doberman/Rottweiler puppies!" With that said she opened the door and left.

"This is your fault" Danny said as Steve shut the front door.

"How is this my fault?" Steve asked as he returned to the couch.

"You didn't get the dog fixed Steven! That's like the number one thing your supposed to do when you get a pet." Danny said flailing his hands to add emphasis.

"I know. I just never got around too it, with the training and work. " Steve said running his hands through his hair.

"Well now your going to find the time, because he's the father of 5 puppies!" Danny yelled, finishing his rant.

Steve groaned "I know"

*3 months later*

Steve pulled out his credit card and payed for the special puppy food that Kono was getting in preparation for their arrival, which should be any day now.

"These better be some cute little fuckers, for as much as their costing me" Steve mumbled as the cashier handed him a receipt for $57.42.

"Your dog got you into this not Dori, so shut up" Kono said and grabbed the bag of food as they walked to the car where Danny was waiting.

They dropped her off at her house and went inside to see Dori. She was huge! She could barely walk and she was laying on a pile of blankets in Konos room.

"She looks like a hippo about to pop" Danny whispered to Steve then winced when Kono elbowed him in the ribs.

"She's beautiful, aren't you girl?" Kono said and rubbed the dogs chin affectionately.

"Ok, well we're leaving now. Call us if you need anything Kono" Steve said and they left and went home to go to bed.

It was 4 a.m. when Steve's phone started ringing. He picked it up and said "Hello?" still half asleep

"Steve! They're coming! The puppies are being born!" Kono yelled

"Now? Could these things be any more inconvenient?" Steve said "Ok, we're coming" he hung up and shook Danny awake "Get up, the puppies are coming"

"Fuck the puppies, I'm sleeping" Danny mumbled

Steve smiled as he pulled on a shirt and said "I'll tell Kono you said that"

Danny shot up and began pulling clothes on "Said what? I didn't say a thing, your crazy"

Steve laughed and grabbed the keys as he ran downstairs "Reaper" he yelled and they all climbed into the Camaro. They arrived at Konos house 10 minutes later, and crept inside to Konos bedroom.

"Hey Kono. How many have been born so far?" Steve whispered not wanting to disturb Dori.

"Just one. A little boy" Kono held him up for Steve and Danny to see and shot a glare at Danny when he gagged at the puppy's wet fur. She showed him to Reaper, who barked and wagged his tail proudly.

"Look there's a two more" Kono said, as Dori pushed another one out then another.

Steve almost threw up at the sight of them coming out and Danny was sniggering quietly "Oh my god that's disgusting" Steve said trying not to look, he did throw up a little bit in his mouth when Kono handed him the soggy puppy in a towel and told him to rub the goo an mucus off it. Danny was laughing till Kono handed him the other one.

She stroked Dori's side and said "Come on. 2 more girl. It's ok you've got it" she picked up another puppy as it came out and began rubbing it vigorously. She set it beside Dori's stomach so it could suckle and then took Steve and Danny's puppies and did the same.

"3 boys and 1 girl so far" Kono said as she stood up and stretched her legs.

"How do fathers do this?" Steve asked, as he tried not to look at the bloody goo on the towel.

Danny just laughed and said "I fainted when Grace was born so I have no idea"

The last puppy came out and Kono cleaned it and set it beside Dori, it was the runt of the litter and Steve immediately liked it.

"What is that one Kono?" He asked, already planning a spot in their home for it.

"It's a little girl" Kono said checking before placing her back on the blanket.

"Well she's mine now" Steve said then flinched when Danny hit him and glared at him.

Kono smiled and said "They need names now. We have 3 boys and 2 girls. They all look different so it wont be hard to tell them apart. Also tomorrow the vet will come and dock their tails" She picked up a boy and looked at his face with a white stripe down his nose "This one is going to be Tide and that one looks just like Reaper so he can be Junior"

Danny picked up the other little girl that wasn't theirs now, she was all black, no brown or white "How about Lady? Your cute and sweet too"

Steve picked up his puppy and looked at her face, brown and black with a white tip on her ear "Molly" he said and put her back down "and the last little boy can be...Titan"

They all smiled and looked at the puppies. Kono yawned and ushered them out saying Reaper could stay if he wanted too. So Steve left Reaper and dragged himself and Danny to the car to head back home and sleep.

As they settled back into bed, Danny said "I'm glad we had these puppies. They're part of our Ohana now"

Steve smiled and kiss his shoulder "Me too babe, Me too"


End file.
